Hades/Pluto
"I am not an Olympian! My family has made that quite clear." Hades to his son, Nico di Angelo, in The Last Olympian Hades is the Greek god of the Underworld, wealth, and the Lord of the dead. One of the Big Three gods, his wife is Persephone. Hades' Roman counterpart is Pluto. History Hades is the eldest male child of the Titan, Kronos and Rhea as the first of their children. He was consumed immediately after birth by Kronos who was paranoid that he would be overthrown by one of his own Children. Hades thus spent his childhood in his father's stomach along with his brother, Poseidon, and his sisters: Demeter, Hera, and Hestia. During the First Olympian War, he proved to be a ferocious warrior and greatly contributed to the ultimate downfall of Kronos and his followers. Although it was Hades' birthright to be named his father's successor, he agreed to divide the Titan King's former domain with his brothers and acquiesced, albeit resentfully, to taking the Underworld as his prize. Although he distanced himself from his family, Hades was lonely and wanted a wife to fill the void. One day, he spotted a young goddess named Persephone, the daughter of Demeter, whose great beauty and tender countenance won his admiration. Hades decided to take her as his bride despite his estrangement with her parents and his siblings, Demeter and Zeus. Hades secretly received Zeus' blessing but he knew that their overprotective sister would refuse to even consider the marriage and so promptly kidnapped Persephone. He then proceeded to woo the distressed goddess with gifts but eventually won her heart through empathy and kindness. A distraught and grief stricken Demeter soon caused the earth to become barren when she learned of the abduction and furiously blamed Zeus for allowing Hades to court Persephone behind her back. Pressured by mortal prayers and the other gods, Zeus demanded that the lord of the dead return his daughter. Hades refused to lose his wife so easily and persuaded Persephone to eat six pomegranate seeds which would ensure that she returned to him for six months of each year. Personality Hades is noted to be a particularly honorable and just as well as a harsh god. He respects oaths and the laws of morality. Ironically, he has never killed a mortal before attempting to kill Thalia. This is most obvious in that he never broke the oath concerning the birth of demigod children of the Big Three as well as when he allowed Sally Jackson to return to the mortal realm after his Helm of Darkness was recovered, something he was not bound to do. His respect for the law and his code of conduct is evident as he's the supreme judge of the dead souls and of all creatures that traverse to the Underworld. He is also noted to be a hardworking and busy god, rather unlike many of the other gods who take their duties and responsibilities in a much lighter manner, such as Dionysus and Apollo. Despite his honorable habits, there is a cruel and darker side to Hades. Although he was the one to make a compromise with Demeter, he was indeed the one to trick Persephone into staying in the Underworld (though he did it because he was in love and searching for a wife). He also carries grudges for an extremely long time, a trait he passes onto his children. His traits mirror that of his father Kronos in terms of cunning, ruthlessness, and deviousness. As his daughter Bianca put it, "Holding grudges is dangerous for children of Hades. It is our fatal flaw." This is most obvious when he attempts to kill Thalia when Zeus breaks his vow, something that may have been further provoked by Zeus' attempted murder of his youngest children in World War II, ultimately resulting in the death of Maria di Angelo; it should be noted that he did not have the same murderous intent in regards to Percy, despite similarly being the result of the broken vow as a son of Poseidon (probably because he has no grudges against Poseidon). Hades is a harsh father and is often demanding and critical of Nico, who he constantly compares to Bianca, and rarely shows Nico that he does care for him. His lover, Maria di Angelo, stated that he was a kind and generous man, hinting that there may be a softer side to him. His darker side stems from the bitterness he feels at being spurned by his fellow Olympians, which in turn leads to his habit of holding grudges. Appearance Hades Hades is described as a god with albino white skin, intense black eyes that were either the eyes of a genius or a madman, and having a mesmerizing, evil charisma, and shoulder-length black hair. His voice is also described as oily. In The Demigods Files, he is described as having a beard. He often wears black silk robes with evil souls threaded into the cloth. In battle, Hades rides on a black chariot pulled by dark shadowy mighty horses, and wears imposing black Stygian Iron armor with a blood-red cape and his terrifying helm. He arms himself with both his two-pronged staff and his mighty sword. He is also known to wear two rings: a silver skull one (that he later gives to Nico), and a fancy opal one (his wedding ring from Persephone). Pluto As Pluto, he dresses in a dark suit with a black and platinum tie and a tombstone gray shirt. If you look at his suit closely, you can see the souls trying to escape from their agony, much like Hades' robe. He still has the silver ring on his finger, which is as pale as the rest of his body. He is so pale that it is described as being the same color as cold milk. He looks very much like Adolf Hitler, but this could simply be what people see when they look at him (as when Percy saw Hades, he looked like every evil dictator in history). He also doesn't have a mustache and is clean shaven, with greasy black hair. His eyes are also very similar to his Greek form, being fiery, angry, and full of mad power. He is also known to wear two rings: a silver skull one (that he later gives to Nico), and a fancy opal one (his wedding ring from Persephone). Roman Form Pluto Hades can change into his Roman counterpart of Pluto. As Pluto, he has a more relaxed demeanor than his Greek aspect that tempers his more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike nature. He also apparently dresses in modern attire with a dark suit, a platinum black tie, and a gray undershirt. Pluto has one daughter Hazel Levesque and no descendants at Camp Jupiter near San Francisco. Hades was envisioned by the Greeks as a fearsome and powerful being while the Romans believed that Pluto was less associated with death and more associated with riches. Both associate him with the Underworld. Abilities As one of the Big Three, Hades' powers are beyond that of a regular god. They are rivaled only by his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Geokinesis: As the god of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over all the earth and stones. He has the same geokinetic abilities as Nico and Hazel, only extremely increased. Ferrokinesis: As the god of wealth, Hades can sense and summon precious metals and jewels from under the ground, as well as manipulate them. In The Last Olympian, Hades even offered to built a golden palace for Maria di Angelo. Necromancy: As the god of the dead and ruler of the Underworld, Hades has divine authority and absolute control over the deceased. *He can call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for him. *He can destroy Skeleton Warriors. *He can put the dead to sleep. *He can silence the dead with a gesture. Death Sense: As the god of the dead, Hades can sense when a person is dying and when their soul is being judged in the Underworld. He can also sense people's life auras. Death Curses: Hades is able to place curses on the living. While he is unable to kill people before the Fates decree its time, he can prevent a person's soul from ever leaving their body, as he did with the Oracle. This will mean that a person's body will eventually turn to dust with age and their soul will be lost forever. Monsters: Hades has absolute control over monsters native to his realm, such as the Hellhounds, Cerberus, and the Furies. Umbrakinesis: As the god of the Undeworld, Hades has absolute control over shadows and darkness. *He can surround enemies into pitch black clouds lightless space. *He can shoot solid bolts of darkness. *He can solidify shadows into shields, which are strong enough to deflect lightning bolts. *Using shadows, Hades is able to travel anywhere he wants at very high speeds (Shadow Travel) *He can use shadows to cover himself in darkness to become invisible. Induced Terror: With his Helm of Darkness, Hades can radiate death and terror so intense, that it can unhinge people's minds and stop their heartbeats. Kronos's entire army tried to flee from him, but they were more scared of Kronos than Hades. Also, the Helm allows Hades to become invisible, similar to Annabeth's Yankee cap, though the Helm is described as much more powerful. Children Greek: *Nico di Angelo *Nicholas Lobo *Rosalie Carters Roman: *Amidala Weinberg *Hazel Levesque *Mark Coll *Edward Nelson Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Olympians (Major) Category:Underworld Deities Category:Big Three